warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Bastille
damage on device hit) 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 (max targets lifted) 2.5 / 5 / 7.5 / 10 % (armor removal per second) 50 ( damage per second in vortex) | range = 5 / 7 / 8 / 10 m (capture radius) | duration = 8 / 10 / 12 / 15 s (bastille duration) 10 / 12 / 13 / 15 s (vortex duration) 10 s (armor buff duration) 3 s (auto collapse vortex duration) | misc = ?% ( status chance) ∞ (armor buff duration in field) 1,000 (armor bonus cap) ?% ( status chance) | cardonly = } |info = *Vauban throws a modular device in an arcing trajectory toward the aiming reticle. On impact with an enemy, the device inflicts 15 damage with a ?% status chance; on impact with an enemy or surface, the device erects an energy containment field that suspends up to 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 enemies into the air within a 5 / 7 / 8 / 10 meter radius. Armored enemies suspended by Bastille permanently lose 2.5% / 5% / 7.5% / 10% of their total Armor points per second, whilst unarmored enemies are simply held captive; simultaneously, Vauban and allies standing inside the containment field gain an armor bonus up to 1,000 armor points, based on the amount stripped from the suspended armored and unarmored enemies within. Bastille armor bonus lasts indefinitely while inside the field and remains active for 10 seconds once outside. **Device damage on hit, max targets lifted, and armor removal per second are affected by Ability Strength. **Capture radius is affected by Ability Range. **Armor bonus duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Status chance and armor bonus cap are not affected by Mods. **Bastille still grants Vauban and his allies an armor bonus if the suspended enemies are unarmored. The armor bonus is gained at a reduced rate compared to directly stripping armor from armored enemies. **Bastille armor bonus duration is reset to full when moving into any Bastille containment fields. **Suspended enemies are lifted into the air and completely immobilized, allowing headshots to hit their mark without resistance. **Bastille containment field will continue to capture enemies up to the max target count throughout its duration, in the event captured enemies are killed and new enemies come into range. *After 8 / 10 / 12 / 15 seconds have elapsed, the containment field automatically collapses into a Vortex singularity for 3''' seconds, constantly drawing in '''all enemies within the same radius toward the device and inflicting 50 damage per second with a ?% status chance on affected enemies. **Field duration and auto collapse vortex duration are affected by Ability Duration. **Damage per second is affected by Ability Strength. **Status chance is not affected by mods. **Enemies captured by the vortex are ragdolled and clustered together at the center of the ability. **Vortex also draws in Pickups within its radius for convenient collection. *Hold down the ability key (default ) without any containment fields active to throw a new device set to Vortex mode. Hold down the ability key to collapse all active Bastille containment fields into Vortexes. Both methods of manually creating Vortexes resets the new and existing devices to last for 10 / ? / ? / 15 seconds. **Vortex duration is affected by Ability Duration. **If Bastille fields are in range of each other, manually collapsing them into vortexes causes them to converge on the location of the first active Bastille, based on the order of creation. Enemies and pickups captured by the vortexes will be dragged along toward the new destination. *'Ability Synergy:' ** 's Tether Coil and Vector Pad can bring enemies into range of Bastille. Enemies tied to Tether Coils are released into Bastille's containment field for suspension, freeing the coils to seek new targets. ** 's targeting beacon is attracted to Bastille's vortex mode, causing the beacon to home in on the device with the laser striking all enemies within range. *Can be used while performing many actions without interrupting them, including reloading. *Can be cast multiple times while active. *If cast while in midair, the casting animation changes with Vauban hovering briefly in the air as he throws the device. *Bastille is a one-handed action. As such, it can be used while performing various maneuvers and actions without interruption. |augment = |tips = *When used in narrow hallways or choke-points, enemies that are held up in the field block the path of others behind, negating the enemy limit and blocking all the enemies from advancing. *Bastille spawns from a ball that Vauban throws in an arc, so it can be deployed where aimed. |max = |bug = *Enemies will sometimes drop out of Bastille randomly, or simply ignore Bastille and walk past the field. }} See Also * fr:Bastille Category:Vauban Category:One-Handed Abilities